


On Our Own Terms

by henclair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: After getting walked in on Keith and Lance decide they have to come out to the rest of the paladins. However, why not have a little fun and mess with people.





	1. Allura

Lance grinned at Keith quickly before glancing furtively around the room to make sure no other paladins had slipped into the room while the two weren’t paying attention. After confirming that they were alone, Lance slid over on the couch until he and Keith were pressed up against each other. Keith stiffened reflexively, loosening up when Lance slipped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders.

“So, come here often?” Lance asked, watching Keith roll his eyes and snort. 

“Did you just use a pickup line on me?” Keith asked, turning to face Lance, their face’s a breath away from each other. “Scratch that, did you just use the worst pickup line ever on me?” Lance gasped in offense, removing his arm from Keith’s shoulders to clutch his heart.

“You of all people should know that my pickup lines are amazing, thank you very much.” Lance said, jabbing a finger to Keith’s chest, slightly miffed. Keith licked his lips quickly, and Lance’s eyes were drawn to the small movement, his heart constricting and breaths coming slowly.

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked, inching closer. “Prove it.” Lance let out a heavy breath.

“Do you have a map?” He asked, watching Keith’s eyes light up in confusion. “Because I’m lost in your eyes.” Lance didn’t even have to ask how he did, because Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s and all thoughts left swiftly.

Kissing Keith had quickly become one of Lance’s favorite pastimes. Even before they had figured it all out, before Lance could call Keith his boyfriend, Lance knew Keith’s lips would be like soft sandpaper, rough and tugging but still enjoyable and deceptively soft. Besides that, Keith knew. They both did. Communication wasn’t ever something the two were good at, no matter where their relationship stood. However, once they talked it out, it felt like everything else was unspoken. The two could throw insults to hide their true feelings in front of the other paladins, but the insults did nothing but make the moments that the two could be together like this sweeter.

Keith shifted to let Lance wrap his arms around him, putting his hands in steadying positions on Keith’s back and grasping the red jacket for stability. Keith gasped and Lance used that to slip his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, tasting the familiar metallic taste. One of them let out a little whine, both would deny it was them.

(It was Keith.)

When Keith fully processed Lance’s tongue in his mouth he pushed back, initiating the fight that was the spark that often fueled their many endeavors.

The sound of the door sliding open caused the two boys to jump away, Keith quickly grabbing his jacket and pulling it to cover his chest, although nothing was exposed. Lance squeaked, his freckles popping out from his brown skin because of the flush that was quickly creeping up his neck and face. The person who had opened the door was a frazzled looking Allura, her pointy ears splaying down out of surprise. Lance waved a bit, a small cautious smile on his face. 

“My,” Allura huffed, unclenching her fists, while the two boys stared at her nervously.

“Please don’t tell anyone Allura,” Lance spoke up first, his voice slightly wobbly and hoarse, “there’s a reason we haven’t made this public, neither of us is ready.” Keith nodded, his fingers digging into the rough material of his jacket.

Allura smiled tentatively. “Okay,” she stuttered out, “but there’s a reason your rooms have lockable doors. So these things won’t happen.” Keith flushed bright red and Lance made a noise like a dying bird as Allura walked out of the room, her steps lightly stunted.

“So that happened.” Keith said, and Lance flopped face down onto the space couch, groaning.

“We were so careful Keith! What do we do now? That’s one person who knows, how long until everyone, and Slav, knows?” Keith sighed, this was inevitable, they both knew they couldn’t delay coming out much longer.

“You’re being overdramatic Lance, we’ll deal with this together, and besides everyone else is going to find out somehow, we might as well plan it so they find out on our terms.” Lance had an inkling of an idea that was nagging in his head, worming through his thoughts and giving Lance an oh so excellent idea.

“Well Keithy boy, now that you mention it, I have an idea…”


	2. Chapter 2: Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance drags Keith down to Hunk's room for a bit of fun, but all to come out to Hunk of course.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Keith asked, trudging down another identical hallway behind Lance. They had gotten lost while looking for Hunk, and admittedly it was quite embarrassing. Lance hummed in thought.

“Because Hunk is my best friend and he deserves to know under normal circumstances, rather than some elaborate plot.” Lance responded, hip checking Keith a little. Keith just rolled his eyes, looking over to his boyfriend.

“Right, because going into your best friend's room and making out until he walks in on us isn’t part of your elaborate plan. It’s just a normal way to come out as dating. Sure Lance.” The sarcasm laced in Keith’s voice didn’t deter Lance in the slightest, just made him move a bit faster down the halls.

“Ahah!” Lance exclaimed, pulling Keith by his arm into a room, identical to Keith’s one. Hunk’s room was warmer, and made Keith pull at his collar, suddenly uncomfortable. There were a few pictures of what Keith assumed was family, and one of Hunk and Lance on surfboards, sharpie writing on the bottom of the photograph dating it to a few years back. Along with the photos were some recipes and a grocery list? Weird, Keith thought.

“So,” Keith said turning away from Hunk’s personal items, “why are we going to make out in the room, why not in the hallway or something.” Keith asked, because in truth the room felt so loved and Keith couldn’t stand to mess up Hunk’s space, since that didn’t seem like something Hnk would do with either of the other boy’s spaces. Lance frowned.

“Are you uncomfortable?” He asked tenderly. Keith’s shoulders went up in a shrug. “Oh you totally are!” Lance said, grinning at the other boy. Keith scowled, that’s what he gets for falling for Lance.

“Maybe a bit.” He concedes, looking away. “It’s just that this is Hunk’s space and I don't wanna make him uncomfortable. I just would feel better if we made out like in the hallway right near the door.” Lance grins. 

“Of course Keithy-boy.” He grabs Keith’s arm and pulls him out the door, backwards, bumping right into Hunk. Hunk quickly steps away, leaving Keith to fall right on top of Lance, bringing them both to the ground, faces a hair away from each other.

“Oh my god guys, so sorry.” Hunk exclaimed quickly putting down the bag of altean foodstuffs down on the floors with a loud noise. Keith almost laughed at the situation, Hunk didn’t know but this put the couple in a perfect situation.

“Fuck it.” He whispered, laughing. He leaned down and closed the small space between him and Lance capturing the other boy’s lips with practiced ease. Hunk shrieked and Lance laughed, his mouth still caught on Keith’s, sending little champagne bubbles through both boys stomachs. Lance wrapped a lanky arm around Keith’s back, pulling him as close as possible. The kiss was pretty chaste compared to what they usually did, but when Keith pulled away Lance’s face was redder than usual, possibly from the fact that Hunk was still standing shocked.

“Hi Hunk.” Lance said, voice a bit hoarse. Keith grinned wildly and sat up on top of Lance who was still lying on the floor. Hunk shook his head, before smiling slightly.

“Lance? When did this happen? Did I miss a memo?” Hunk asked, sounding suspiciously like a proud mom. Lance blushed harder and Keith smirked down at him.

“A couple weeks ago, and no you didn’t miss a memo, there wasn’t one that went out. Keith here,” Lunce pushed a finger onto Keith’s chest at this, “wanted to keep it secret for a bit, like some crappy teen movie.” Keith rolled his eyes, and dug his elbow into Lance’s stomach, making the boy underneath him squirm. “It’s true!” Lance exclaimed when he got a look at Keith’s face.

“That’s awesome you guys! How many other people know?” HUnk asked, picking up the bag again, now that he had fully recovered from the shock. Lance grinned nervously.

“Only Allura, she, um, caught us in a compromising situation. But please don’t tell anyone else, I have a plan.” Lance sat up now, being brought back face to face with his boyfriend. Hunk smiled at the two.

“Of course not, you’re my best friend Lance. And I’m super proud of you for finally fessing up.” Keith’s ears perked up at that. He looked over to Hunk, who smiled at him and mouthed something along the lines of how much Lance had been pining. Keith looked at his boyfriend's face and saw embarrassment.

“Now I should go, leave you two alone, but why were you two in my room?” Hunk asked, making the tips of Keith’s ears go red.

“Lance this is on you.” Keith said, pouting at the boy whose lap he was sitting in. Lance sighed.

“I had this plan to like, make out in your room with Keith so you would, like, walk in on us and we could come out.” Lance rushed out. “It’s part of some plans I have so Keith and I can have fun coming out to the team.” Hunk frowned at him, but it didn’t look real.

“Anyways, Lance and I should get going if we want to continue his stupid plan.” Keith said, getting up and offering a hand to Lance, who stuck his tongue out to Keith. Hunk brought the two into a hug.

“Go, but don’t take too long,” Hunk said nervously, shooing the boys away, “Lance knows how bad I am at keeping secrets.” Lance snorted.

“Alright buddy, don’t worry.” Once Keith and Lance had made it back into the maze of hallways Lance pulled Keith close, into a side hug. 

“So who's next?” Keith asked, snuggling closer as the two walked. Lance grinned from ear to ear.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyyyy, sorry i've been gone for so long, whose ready to d i e on the fourth?  
> @writinginmysparetime @floralconversesations and @weeblums are my tumblrs  
> kudos and comments make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehe  
> this idea just came to me and I had to write it  
> @writinginmysparetime @floralconversesations and @weeblums are my tumblrs  
> kudos and comments make my day!!


End file.
